Glen
Glen is a janitor that briefly appears in the episode called "Potadahead". The 'Glen Dolls' and Lez's 'Glenworld' are based off him. In Glenworld, Glens have such jobs as “principals, managers, accountants, business owners and lawyers”. Glen was one of the scientists working for Doctor C. During Doctor C's surprise party, Glen warns him that he heard some screams coming from his office (as well as stating it smelt like shit in there). After investigating, Doctor C is mutated into a hideous shrivelled green form. Shocked and disgusted, Glen and the other scientists throw Doctor C (and his Experiment) in to a escape shuttle. He is then sent to drift in space. Glen, alongside every other Kingdom Kumian (minus The Six), was presumed dead in the massive Choomah outbreak shortly after Lez and Norton's exile. However, during Choomah Island 3: Denouement Glen makes a surprise appearance and states he has been working with King Laranox and funded the whole operation. He then goes onto to betray Laranox and ejects him and Lez out of his spaceship before flying away. It can be heavily implied that Glen had been planning the Choomah infestation of Earth since before the events of Doctor C's origin story. There is supporting evidence of this throughout the series * On CI3, Glen has extensive knowledge of how the Choomah's worked with turning into a mass, which in space would expand to become a planet. This would imply that Glen knew more about Clarence's experiment than at least the other scientists did, and possibly even Clarence. ** Clarence's lack of apparent knowledge at the time of CI1 could be contributed to the Biz Lez series being in its infancy and the story still being fleshed out for the future. * Glen was the one to report that the experiment was screaming. The container looks to have been intentionally sabotaged and it is plausible for Glen to expect that Clarence would have touched the formula, going through the transformation which would get him exiled. * The escape pod may have already been configured to travel to Earth from the beginning and it was always intended for Clarence to take the formula to Earth and have it spread and gestate. ** This is supported by both Clarence and Lez's backstory state that they drifted in space for a long time (Clarence was floating in space "for like 8 years" and Lez was "drifting to space for an Eternity before crash landing in Australia" which is an exaggeration and can imply 8 years). This would imply that it takes roughly 8 years using Kingdom Cummian escape pod technology to reach Earth ** It is not known if Glen knew that Clarence would drop the formula. If Glen knew about the research, he could have known that it would not only alter Clarence's appearance, but his ability to be unlucky in all respects of life, which inevitability means dropping the one thing that can turn him normal. * Glen may have had a hand in the events on Kingdom Cum and Big Lez's exile to Earth, and planned the events up to CI3 with Laranox. ** Laranox and/or Glen could have easily theorized that Lez and Norton would attempt to screw each other over in an attempt for the brothers to enhance their chance at being named the successor, setting up the circumstances which would allow a legitimate exilement. ** Lez's apparent fondness of action figures could have been discovered by either Laranox or Glen, which explains the fact that they upped the prices of Glendolls because they apparently knew Lez would spend money on them to fund their plans. ** As shown in CI3, Lez has the power to defeat Laranox and put an end to their plans. The only way for them to proceed would be to get rid of Lez. Earth would be a suitable location due to being well behind in technological advancement, meaning by the time Lez has the means to return their plans would have progressed too far (Evident when Lez returns to a destroyed Kingdom Cum). Glen's plans may have also included manipulating Laranox from the beginning. There are events which would support this, although it's also possible that at some point Glen decided to go into business for himself. * The end goal of the Choomahs is that they turn into a planet once gestation on Earth has completed and they rise into space. As Laranox is already a King of a planet, on the surface this leaves little incentive for him to want to rule over a new planet. * It makes little sense for Laranox to intentionally destroy his own planet just to rule a new one, unless ** He was not a true Monarch that has totalitarian rule and, similar to the Monarchy of England, has a governance system that is managed through democracy. ** There was an irreversible environmental issue with the planet that would cause its inevitable demise. ** His Monarchy was being threatened by a populist campaign that would eventually displace him. * Laranox and Lez don't appear to have any bad blood before being exiled. It's possible that in orchestrating the exile, Glen fed the notion that Lez would come back for revenge and Laranox needs to deal with Lez before Lez gets Laranox. Glen's current whereabouts are unknown. It is implied that he escaped on the ship and was not caught in the nuclear blast that destroyed the Island. In the year since Lez's death he didn't come back to Earth, or he is back on Earth and none of the Brown Town residents know who Glen really is (Although Sassy and Donny should know since they know everyone in the universe). Category:Characters Category:Kingdom Kumians Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Minor Characters